


Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream

by HomeofJaewoo



Series: Status: Roommates The Series [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 10th Floor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Jaehyun Jungwoo, Jaewoo au, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Jungjae au, Kim Jungwoo (NCT) is Whipped, Kissing, Pouty Jaehyun, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Sulking, Temptation, dorm - Freeform, jaewoo - Freeform, jungjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeofJaewoo/pseuds/HomeofJaewoo
Summary: Status: Roommates The Series'𝓜𝓲𝓷𝓽 𝓒𝓱𝓸𝓬𝓸𝓵𝓪𝓽𝓮 𝓒𝓱𝓲𝓹 𝓘𝓬𝓮 𝓒𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶'▹ Inspired by the fact that Jaehyun doesn't love the flavor as much as Jungwoo does.OrJungwoo tricks Jaehyun to eat it. ◃Twitter: @jaewooau
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: Status: Roommates The Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172897
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream

Ice cream will never be a seasonal food for Jungwoo. It's always present whenever he comes from groceries or convenience stores. Today, he didn't know what struck on his mind that he went home with two boxes of mint chocolate ice cream. He dropped by at the 5th floor first to give one box to his members before he proceeded to his dorm unit. He was not worried if his members wouldn't like it. He has himself to help him finish them all, frankly speaking. 

Mark left his game and helped Jungwoo carry the box once the boy spotted Jungwoo at the door. It was clear that it was food so Mark called out every member to gather in the dining room. Taeil appeared, followed by Yuta. Jungwoo, however, waited for the last person to join them. 

'Jaehyun is in the bathroom.' Yuta answered the question that's bothering on his mind as he excitedly got one tub for himself.  
'Thanks, Jungwoo.'

Jaehyun appeared at last, towel hooking around his neck. Jungwoo pressed his lips together to hide his smile. He tucked his hair behind his ear, trailing his fingers down to scratch his neck until his presence was acknowledged by Jae. 

'Welcome back.' Jaehyun smiled at him. Jungwoo answered back a small hi. 

'Hyung. You want?' Mark offered the ice cream as he slid it forward on the table towards Jaehyun's direction. Jaehyun's face contorted when he saw it up close. 

He shyly waved his hand to reject the offer.  
'Pass.' 

'Why?' - Taeil 

Jaehyun hesitated and stepped back.   
'I'm not into that flavor.' 

'Good words to say that you hate it.' - Yuta

Jungwoo stayed silent. He's trying to calm himself down by fixing his eyes on his ice cream. He just didn't want to kill someone with his stare. 

'Hyung, believe me. The weird flavor will grow in you.' Mark happily showed him the way he savored it but Jaehyun cut him off with a disgust face. 

'It's like I'm eating a mouthful of toothpaste.' 

The surrounding became awkward. The members panicked when the cup of Jungwoo's ice cream slightly crumpled because of his grip. Yuta whistled a song to avert the attention. Jaehyun swallowed before he excused himself to his room. 

'It's good, right?' Yuta flicked his fingers on Mark's forehead to knock him some sense. The youngest was too dense to understand that they should stop talking about it. 

'I will make him eat it.' - Jungwoo

The three boys turned their attention to Jungwoo who has his fist clenched. The guy was indeed serious about his goal. 

'Don't force him, Woo. You will only make yourself feel down.' Taeil's advice instantly vanished into the air when Yuta sparked a tempting suggestion. 

'Why don't we place a bet?' Even Jungwoo lifted his head up to listen to him. 

'Like?' - Taeil 

'If Jungwoo can make Jaehyun finish a tub, then, each of us will pay him with a box of ice cream. If he can't, it's the other way around. What do you say, Woo? 

'Woo hyung will surely fail.' - Mark 

A grin flickered across his face. Jungwoo's energy pumped up as he lifted his body to stand.  
'Deal. Just you wait.'

Jaehyun almost dropped his phone when the door got slammed open by his roommate. He tapped the empty space in front of him, inviting the younger to sit with him.  
Jungwoo found his way to Jaehyun's bed, sitting crossed legs while both of their knees pressing against each other. Jungwoo scooped (more like a stab) an ice cream for himself, gazes still locked. Jungwoo's unexplainable irritation slid through him which made Jaehyun linger his gaze around the room instead. He looked stiff, repeatedly tapping his knee using his index finger. He took a quick peek and spoke after gathering the words that he could think of.  
'I don't like the way you look at me. It's as if I've done an unforgivable crime today.' 

'You're likely correct.' 

'What have I done this time?' 

'You spoke ill of my favorite ice cream. You're lucky that I was not born to be a judge, you would've been imprisoned forever with a fridge full of mint chocolate chip.' 

'You're talking nonsense.' Jaehyun politely dismissed him with a pinch in the cheek. 

'Jaehyun hyung. Just try it once.' 

'Hyung?' Jaehyun asked in a sudden high-pitched voice. The look on his face was telling the younger that he's totally against it. 

Jungwoo sighed.  
'Babe. Happy?' 

Jaehyun nodded smilingly, feeling giddy after that word came out. His expression changed into a tamed puppy in a snap as he answered in a meek voice.  
'Very.' 

Jungwoo blushed seeing how his boyfriend behave around him. He wanted to snuggle the older but the thought of the bet prevented him. He held his ice cream cup in one hand so that his other hand could squeeze Jaehyun's own.

'Come on, babe. You won't die eating something you're not fond of.' 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.  
'Why do you keep on insisting that I should try it?' 

'Just because I want you to taste it.' 

Jaehyun chuckled. Jungwoo shot him an adorable frowned face maybe because Jungwoo was starting to get annoyed of his never-ending rejection. Jaehyun kissed the back of the younger's hand before putting it back on the legs.  
'I'm sorry babe but I won't eat it.' 

A cute sneer became his response as he dipped his spoon into the ice cream. Jaehyun only watched him with adoration while he held the spoon over his face. Jungwoo's focus was originally for his snack but his gaze shifted past to it and found the boyfriend's lips instead. A weird idea flickered through his mind.

'Babe.' 

Jaehyun hummed and before Jaehyun could say anything, Jungwoo shoved the ice cream into his mouth and jumped onto his secret boyfriend. Jaehyun's quick reflexes helped him not to fall back. He was able to lean his back on his hands. Jungwoo's hands cupping Jaehyun's cheeks, they were only one heartbeat away before their lips met. Jaehyun's brows creased and his eyes widened when he felt the weird taste inside Jungwoo's mouth. He didn't complain though for he was more distracted with the intense and wonderful feeling of their make out. They were sharing the food until there were no traces left of it. Jungwoo pulled away, wiping off his face with the back of his palm. He looked down to face his boyfriend who looked disappointed because of what he did.  
'How's the ice cream?' 

'Let me taste it one more time.' Jaehyun asked with a sheepish smile, eyelashes fluttering wishing that Jungwoo would fall into his trap.

Jungwoo tried to contain himself but his boyfriend was so cute that he tittered. He spooned another one and leaned down, head a bit tilted, to claim Jaehyun's lips. The melted ice cream began dripping from his mouth once again when his soft voluminous lips parted letting the older's tongue slid inside. Fingers curling around Jaehyun's shirt. Eyes half-lidded as if his soul was also sucked in. Not only one of their senses fueled up, their touch became more sensitive every time their skin brushed off against each other. Intent gazes roamed over their faces. Both of them didn't mind the sticky feeling on the skin that surrounded their lips, their cheeks still burned up. Jaehyun's warm breath balanced out the coldness of the ice cream from Jungwoo's mouth. They were perfectly in sync. They switched positions slowly, Jungwoo carefully laid back on the bed, head resting on the pillow. Jaehyun's arms placed in either side of Jungwoo's face. Not a minute after when Jaehyun digged in to finish his undesirable snack. Although the mint chocolate is still out of his list, there's something in Jungwoo's mouth which made it a likeable flavor that undoubtedly fit Jaehyun's preference. 

Jaehyun leaned back to breathe some air, eyes settled with the other, bodies still panting. He gazed down to Jungwoo's lips which was now a bit red. The sight was just so hypnotizing and inviting. His urge worsened when Jungwoo licked his lips. He's all geared up, ready to resume when Jungwoo blocked him by pushing his chest. 

'You've tasted enough.' A tease behind those bunny teeth ruined the moment. Jaehyun's eyebrows met, vertical line showing up in between. His face was just as confused as he was. However, he only got a teasing smile from the younger. 

'Babe, I want more.' He protested. 

'My Hyunnie wants more?' Jungwoo asked but his point was more of a mockery than being concerned. It was obvious that Jungwoo didn't buy his pout but Jaehyun still nodded. He got his high hopes up when Jungwoo leaned closer towards him but he was rather pushed to the side than getting another kiss.

Jaehyun softly growled in frustration, watching his boyfriend sat up on his bed. Jungwoo giggled as he caressed his cheek. Jaehyun held the younger's hand and gently rubbed it using his thumb. His face was pouty and pinkish.  
'Babe. I have some mint chocolate ice cream stocked up in the fridge. You can taste them any time you want.' 

Jaehyun pulled him in and hugged him in his waist, chin resting on Jungwoo's shoulder.  
'You know that I'm not referring to those.' 

'Consider it as a free taste.' 

Jungwoo laughed as he broke off the hug. He struggled at first in freeing himself from Jaehyun's grip in his wrist. Jaehyun was whiny, asking him to stay countless times. When he finally escaped and got a hold back of his ice cream, he glanced at his sulking boyfriend for the last time.  
'Get out of the room and finish one tub. I'll let you taste me after without the ice cream on my mouth.'

Jungwoo snickered as he walked in the dining room. He found his members there, doing different kind of things but there's one thing that was present for each of them. 

The ice cream. 

'Did he like it?' Taeil asked after Jungwoo settled in the seat. All of their eyes were on him, anticipating that the result will be in their favor. But, they were shocked to see a smirk formed from Jungwoo's lips. Jungwoo wiggled in happiness as he indulged himself with the ice cream he just ate. He, then, shifted his attention to his members who placed their bets.  
'He loved it this time.' 

Jaehyun came just right in time when the members' mouths swung open. He was gasping for air as he sat beside Jungwoo. Hair sticking in his forehead because of sweat. Noone knows why he looked so worn out. His eyes wandered around, scanning every empty tub on the table. He asked something which everyone didn't expect.  
'Where's my ice cream? I need it now.'


End file.
